


Walk in the Spirit Ministry

by bottombitchsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Harm, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitchsoo/pseuds/bottombitchsoo
Summary: Everyone has a spirit animal they meet at a random age. People tend to share the same personality as their spirit animal, sheep people are shy, dragons people are prideful, and so on. Sehun finally meets his spirit animal, a multi-headed hydra and each head a different personality.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Walk in the Spirit Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this.

Most people found out their spirit animal when they found their true selves. Some people, like his mother, have always known for who they are. His mother met her spirit dragon at a very early age. She was proud and powerful, and her dragon stood beside her at all times. While others, like his father, abode time to develop their personality. His father was brainy and in college, his spirit bunny bounced its way between the dragon's legs and fire and fell onto her lap.

They met afterwards and fell in love. The dragon protected them and the bunny granted them happiness. 

Everyone always meet their spirit animal by the time they finished school, spirit animals always have fate store for them in the future.

And then, there was Sehun.

"Why haven't you clean your room, Sehun?" His mother hollered. Her dragon, _Khaleesi_ , spit out translucent spirit flames along with her exasperation. His father's spirit bunny, _Thumper_ , hopped through the hallway as spirit ashes fell on its shimmering coat. It shook them off and jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Son, you need to listen to your mother," his father piped up around the corner, "or you won't have a room to pick up when she and Khaleesi are done with this place."

" _Yeobo_ , don't say that," his mother chided. His father just grin and sauntered down to the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You won't be able to go and see your friends until your room is tidy." his mother scolded him. "Show some respect for yourself now and again."

"Alright, mom." Sehun said, shutting the door and rested his back against on it. He cast at the abundance of his room, with his assignments and game controllers strewn all over the place like there had been a brawl. But the only struggled he had was figuring out what to do in his life.

He was a senior in high school, and he had not yet figured out where to go in college. The local college was always an option but the children there made fun of their spirit cuckatoo mascot. Everyone who went there always seemed a little... cuckoo. _My father would appreciated that_ , he thought.

All his friends had already choose their school and majors, he was the only one who hadn't decide. Most of them had their spirit animals too, which always seemed to help their decision. Son Seung-wan tells the story how her cat keep scratching her desk the name of her college choice, Jung Ho-seok said his goat nibbled on the acceptance letter from his school and he swore a piece of paper was swallowed up but no one believe him, of course. Everyone knew spirits couldn't interact with this world.

He had yet to meet his spirit animal, and that was part of his decision paralysis. What if he picked the wrong school? What if he didn't fit in?

After what seemed like hours, though if he was honest it was only about ten minutes, he called his mother back in and showed her his clean room.

"Alright, I'll take you down to the town square."

They climbed into his mother's SUV and drove into town, dragon leading the way. The drive was quiet, and he enjoyed watching the other spirit animals clear the way for the vanguard dragon. His mother was well-respected around town, as she fought hard against the local town council's measure to clamp down on spirit animal freedoms. They felt there were too many spirit getting too fight recently, and that it was causing and trouble in the real world. While the intended premise was bogus, he had to admit he had seen some friends falling out over spirit animal drama at school.

As they got close to the town square, they saw people and spirit animals all over the streets, racing past them and yelling at them to fall back. The spirit dragon sensed the panic and took a defensive stance in front of their SUV.

"Go check it out," his mother ordered her dragon. The dragon leapt through the air with one strong beat of its wings and flew off between buildings and out of the sight. His mother struggling the waves of people, finally maneuvered her car to the side of the road to turn around. The dragon had only been gone for a few minutes before she came back with tattered wings and, covered in scruffs and fatal gashes on her scales.

_"Khaleesi!!"_ His mother screeched, as the dragon collapsed in front of them. Tears streamed down on her face and, he could feel his eyes turning warm and blurry. Then, from around the corner, they saw the unconceivable. A ginormous spirit animal-- or _spirit monster_ more aptly put, stomped into view, crushing cars and street lights as it tore through the city. It had the face and the body of a lion, the head of a goat besides it. A snake's head at the end of its tail, and whipped its great fangs around people and spirit animals alike. The ground cracked beneath it, and windows crashed as it swept its long snake-tail into nearby buildings without care. 

"Get up!" Sehun shouted to his mother and dragon. The dragon breathe shallow as it slowly lifted her sides up and down. 

"That monster... is a chimera." his mother said softly, he barely heard what she said.

And then, all this monstrosity, Sehun finds his own.

It seemed to came out of nowhere. From the sky perhaps, or maybe from underground. He was sure that suddenly, there was a large beast beside them, roaring fiercely at the monster ahead. It had three heads on long necks, looking much like a dragon more than snake. Its tail came to a sharp point and it was poised to strike at anything nearby. The beast took up the whole street, though it wasn't big as the thing in front of them. 

It pointed its tail toward the monster, and turned its three heads at him. One looked angry and powerful, another seemed to smiled at him, and the third he couldn't quite make out the impression it gave him, but he felt stirring deep within his soul.

"Are you... my spirit animal?" It bowed its three heads briefly, then turned and raced down the street.

"I had only heard _myths_ of these kinds of spirit animals, let alone ever seen one." She said.

"What do we do?" He asked his mother.

"I don't know." she replied. She had always known what to say or do in any situation. It seemed like a super power, this was his first time he had ever seen her look bewildered. 

Khaleesi began to stir and rose to her feet, she limped over to his mother's SUV and motioned for them to get in. 

"Get out of here!" He said to his mother.

"And leave you behind? No way, Sehun!" His mother said.

"I can't just leave my spirit animal behind," Sehun rationalized. "I just met it! I have to learn so much from it."

The fight between the two great beasts grew closer. There were vicious bites and whipping tales, causing great damage to everything around it. He could hardly believe his eyes. Here it was, his spirit animal finally revealed itself, and he had no idea what it was or was it meant for who he was. And the midst of a violent fight was not a good time to ask.

He hadn't noticed, but in the moments after his spirit animal appeared, others who had previously run away had started to come back. Soon there were hundred of spirit animals that had returned, and they poured past them towards the twp fighting beasts. They overwhelmed the entire block and piled on top of the chimera. It struggled under the weight of all the spirit. 

Yet before the fight could be declared gone, the chimera let out a terrible sound from its snake-headed tail. A high pitched screech pierced their ears and, Sehun and his mother along all the spirt animals fell to the ground. Windows shattered as far as he could see, and the spirits writhed on the broken streets, releasing the monster from their combined grip. The chimera jumped on its feet and ran away from the fray, relenting the sound only as it was far enough to get away from threat.

As the dust settled, so they say, people returned to the scene of the great fight, gathering their spirit animals into their arms. His animal, however, did not stay.

"Come back!" He shouted, as it ran off in the direction of the chimera. "I need you here! I need to know who you are!"

His animal stopped and turn its mysterious heads and looked him in the eyes. He felt within him, the same way that he knew what it was his, that he would see it again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! ^^ Lemme know in the comments about what you think.
> 
> Eyy! ^^ I had a lot of fun writing this one~ I'm planning to do more
> 
> Ask me anything!
> 
>   
> Click here!


End file.
